pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Crazy Day
Summary Part 1 Phineas, Ferb and Jessie are watching TV. Jason and Johnny ring the doorbell. "I bet Ferb can ring the doorbell with his nose," said Jason. Phineas, Ferb and Jessie got into a fight about who will answer it. Jason told Phineas about Johnny. Phineas said, "Well, nice to meet you, Johnny!" "John for short," John said. "Ferb's got a girlfriend?!" said Jason. Phineas snickered. "Hahahaahah....no...hahaha!! She's his sister!" he said. "How come I've never seen her before?" asked Jason. "She was in her room," said Phineas. He turned on the TV. Your Cooking Stinks and So Do You was on. Baljeet was was really crazy because of what happened. (click this:Dont burn it,nerd!) "Alien, I don't know why I said that," said Jessie. "What?" said Jason. Ferb told him the whole story. "Wow...." said John and Jason at the same time. Isabella came in and said, "Whatcha doin'? Who are they?" "Jason and John," said Phineas. "We're just watching TV. I know what we're going to do today!" They built something- a bug ray! Then Doof's inator zapped it. "Dang," said John. Ferb said (in Jessie's mind), "What do you think happened to it?" Jessie said (in Ferb's mind), "Jason did it!" Ferb (in Jessie's mind) said, "You're crazy. Jason pulled out a yoyo." Jessie asked him, "What is that?" Jason said, "It's a yoyo." Summary Part 2: Sailed "YES!" said Phineas. "Me and Ferb are going on a ship! And Jessie," he added. "Mom says we can bring 2 friends. I pick Jason and Isabella," said Phineas. "We're going in the night!" said Jessie. Later, on the ship... "This is awesome! What's that circle-y thing?" said Jessie. "A life presever," said Ferb. "My very first boat ride!" said Jason and Jessie. "Jinx! You owe me a soda!" said Jason. "Huh?" said Jessie. "Don't say anything at the same time he does," said Phineas. "Okay," said Jessie. "Ahh! A storm!" said Jason. "Hahaha, that's not a st.......ahahahh!!" said Jessie. "Uh-oh," said Phineas. "Let's go to sleep!" said Jason. The next morning, Phineas, Isabella, Jason, Ferb, and Jessie were awake... on a island... in the middle of nowhere. "Come ON!" said Jason. "Don't worry, the ship wil be rebulit," said Linda. "Let's go exploring!" said Jason. No one liked his idea. "Let's explore!" said Phineas. Everyone followed him. "Coconut!" said Jessie. "Awesome!" said Phineas. "Let's go, because there's a monster!" said Jason. Everyone ran to the rebulit ship. "Ahoy!" said Jason. Summary Part 3: Trip to the Mall After they got back from the ship, they all went to the mall. "This is fun!" said Jason. "Let's get some ice cream," said Phineas. "I love chocolate!" said Jason. "I love me some ice cream!" said a random guy. "What the heck?" said Jason. "This is a weird day," said Jessie. "Yes, yes it is," said Phineas. Jason's phone rang. "Hello?" said Jason. "I love me some ice cream!" said a guy. "What the...?" Jason said. "I love ice cream!" a guy said. "This is annoying..." Jessie said. "Yes, yes it is," said Phineas. "Let's go," said Jason. He walked home. "Chocolate!" the guy said. Phineas, Ferb, and Jessie went to separate stores. Summary part 4 Phineas, Ferb, and Jessie went home. Phineas got a call. "Hello?" he said. "I love me some ice cream!" the guy said. "Oh, brother..." said Phineas. Notes *This was made by darthwatch789. *This is unfinished. *I asked FossilsDaDaDa if I could borrow Jessie. *John made a 2nd appearance. Category:1/2 Hour Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Owned by Darthwatch789